Cinquante huit
by Seveya
Summary: Deux mondes étroitement liés, des rêves, Gojyo et Hakkai se cherchent... Mais se trouveront ils ? * EN HIATUS *


_**Auteur de fanfiction :**_ Sévéya (oui, je sais, "auteur de fanfiction" ça fait un peu/beaucoup une répétition…)

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les bishos sont à Kazuya Minekura, moi je n'ai _que_ deux filles… On ne connaît même pas leur nom en plus…

_**Titre :**_ Cinquante huit

_**Résumé :**_ C'est pas résumable…ni explicable non plus ! Quelqu'un me fait un résumé pour cette fic ? Si on peut appeler cela une fic…

_**Rating : **_M pour cause de limes et peut-être de lemons.

_**Genre :**_ Mon trio fétiche, songfics/romance/sérieux (voire drama) même si dans ce chapitre je n'ai pas casé de chanson sinon ça aurait fait vraiment trop long et que le drama c'est pour plus tard mais PAS de deahtfic ! (J'ai promi à Bloody de ne pas en poster avant décembre mais ça me titille quand même...)

_**Couple :**_ Évident vu le titre, non ? Alors je ne le dirais qu'une seule et unique fois. Gojyo/Hakkai ! LE couple de Saiyuki !

_**Note de Sévéya :**_ Je ne sais même pas si je peux poster cette "fic" ici car le Gojyo/Hakkai n'est qu'un "prétexte" Heu… En fait non, mais… Enfin…je ne sais pas comment expliquer mon idée ! °s'énerve toute seule° Lisez et vous verrez bien de quoi il s'agit…

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Elles, eux et des liens ?

Gojyo se mouvait amplement, allant et venant presque paresseusement dans ce corps si chaud, si accueillant et surtout au sein de cet être qu'il aimait tant.

À chacun de ses mouvements un cri ou un gémissement de plaisir retentissait. Sous lui un brun avait les cuisses les plus écartées possible, les joues pivoines et les oreilles écarlates ainsi que le front mouillé de sueur. Malgré quelques fines mèches corbeau et humides il ne regardait que lui.

Deux orbes sanglants semblables à une paire de rubis étincelants d'amour et de passion étaient perdus dans deux lacs insondables d'une teinte émeraude profond. Des regards lourds de sens, brillants d'émotions, brûlants de désir et de sentiments puissants…

Hakkai scrutait simplement Gojyo des ses prunelles vertes assombries de désir. Et ce dernier était persuadé que ce simple regard suffirait à le contenter, qu'il pourrait rien qu'en y pensant, ne serait-ce fugacement, atteindre le plus grand des bonheurs, le plus incommensurable des plaisirs…

Et un coup de rein puissant appela une longue complainte déchirante.

Que de présence dans ce cri !

Un ravissement, une jouissance, une infinie plénitude…

À peine le gémissement précédent perdu dans l'air intime et surchauffé de la chambre qu'un autre le remplaçait déjà.

Il était nettement plus aigu, plus étranglé, plus faible également mais chargé d'autant de sensations que son prédécesseur.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était plus la force du mouvement qui en était à l'origine mais bien son impact. La lance de chair avait touché un point particulièrement sensible.

Le tabou se retira presque entièrement et attrapa fermement, sans toutefois être violent, les hanches de son aimé. Il allât tout au bout du beau brun, frottant cette fois-ci avec force l'endroit qui procurait d'indicibles sensations au yokai.

« Han…Gojyo… Je…je vais mourir ! » Prononça d'une voix éperdue Hakkai.

Ses yeux étaient voilés, son dos sensuellement cambré et sa tête presque désespérément renversée en arrière. Il recherchait peut-être une ancre, une attache, quelque chose pour le retenir sur terre alors qu'il se rapprochait inéluctablement du septième ciel.

L'interpellé, amusé, leva un sourcil et reprit ses délicieux mouvements à un rythme un peu plus élevé. Il savait que son vis-à-vis venait de parler sans s'en rendre compte. Il était sous l'emprise du plaisir, du désir…

Et il en était lui-même victime. Maintenant des plaintes sourdes sortaient de sa poitrine, ses cheveux pourpres tressaillaient au même rythme que ses hanches puissantes. Ses mains appuyaient de plus en plus fort sur le corps fin mais incontestablement masculin qu'il surplombait. Ce dernier aurait sûrement des bleus après cette nuit pour le moins agitée…

Et les allées en venues se firent plus rapides, plus amples encore. Les éclats de voix : grondements et gémissements se répondaient comme autant de marques de contentement, de preuves du plaisir que ressentaient ces deux hommes amoureux.

Et leur enivrante étreinte s'acheva sur un cri double, d'une puissance et d'une sensualité incroyables. Leur corps tendus au maximum recelaient dans leurs traits l'expression de l'assouvissement le plus total, le plus complet.

Le métis reposa les jambes fuselées de son amant sur le matelas et se retira de lui. Un petit gémissement du brun accompagna ce geste lorsqu'il sentit le membre ainsi que la semence demi-sang le quitter doucement.

Gojyo s'allongea alors à côté du brun et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se firent à nouveau gourmandes et elles se baladèrent sur la peau laiteuse. Assaillant délicatement les points sensibles d'Hakkai.

Les mains basanées se mirent aussi au travail, parcourant inlassablement le corps blanc et alangui de l'ancien humain. Elles se posaient partout, appuyaient légèrement quand leur détenteur savait que son amant y réagirait fortement.

Et une deuxième paire de mains entra en action, elles étaient fines et douces. Elles procuraient des caresses légères. Elles glissaient rapidement sur la peau mate de Gojyo, ne s'attardant jamais, presque comme si l'ex-instituteur avait peur de se brûler…

Oui, il se sentait se consumer d'amour et de désir au contact du métis…

C'est ainsi que les protagonistes du dernier ébat se mirent à se caresser plus profondément, les lèvres s'invitant parfois, provoquant frissons et soupirs. Des baisers tantôt doux tantôt passionnés laissaient place à des caresses sages ou plus scabreuses…

Au bout d'un moment les gestes se firent nettement plus osés, plus entreprenants et de fil en aiguille ils repartirent paisiblement à la conquête de leurs corps, de leur union totale, là où leur cœur et leur corps étaient en parfaite harmonie…

Et cela pour toujours.

Toujours…

SsOo°°oOsS

Elle était contente d'elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait voulu écrire au départ mais ce lime, elle l'aimait bien. Ça correspondait mieux à ce qu'elle avait écrit auparavant. Il était sobre, pas exubérant du tout, sérieux même… De toute façon vu l'histoire qu'elle avait écrite ça ne pouvait pas être THE lemon dégoulinant et bien hard ! Et puis ce n'était pas son genre, même si elle aimait beaucoup en lire.

« Je me demande bien ce que vont en penser les autres… »

Sa voix était douce et calme, ce qui contrastait réellement avec son état d'esprit. À la simple pensée que quelqu'un puisse ne pas apprécier son travail elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort, elle tremblait, se rongeait les ongles… Enfin, c'était un moment qu'elle redoutait plus que tout.

Alors comme toujours elle agit avec sa petite routine.

Elle relit en vitesse son texte à la recherche d'erreurs, retape les mêmes passages un nombre incalculable de fois, bloquant sur un mot ou même une consonance… Et puis fébrilement elle se décide finalement à envoyer le texte sur le site.

Toujours les mêmes gestes, son petit rituel. Elle semblait réellement agir comme un automate...

Les heures d'après elle s'occupa comme elle le pouvait, essayant de ne plus penser au texte qu'elle avait posté, sans grand succès toutefois.

Et lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle avait "enfin" une review elle demeura pensive devant son PC ne sachant quoi faire. La lire ? L'ignorer ?

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont détester… »

Elle se lamenta encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dise qu'elle était vraiment pitoyable de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un simple commentaire d'une petite fic sans aucune portée.

Mais le problème était que pour elle ce n'était pas seulement une fic ou un texte banal. Elle avait mis ses idées dedans, ses convictions. Elle voulait montrer que le meilleur couple de Saiyuki c'était le Gojyo/Hakkai et pas un autre.

Et puis elle se dévoilait dedans…alors critiquer son "bébé" c'était la critiquer elle-même et vu sa confiance en elle assez déficiente elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de vives critiques…

Enfin là maintenant, elle se sentait le courage de la lire cette première review alors elle en profita. Elle cliqua pour ouvrir le mail intitulé : "FF Review Alert Story: En parfaite harmonie…"

SsOo°°oOsS

_Gojyo se réveilla, il avait un peu l'esprit brumeux. Il était encore partiellement dans son rêve précédent…_

_Un songe intense…tellement réaliste. Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas très bien._

_Il revoyait pourtant des yeux le fixer amoureusement. Des yeux assombris de désir mais dans lesquels demeurerait une ombre de sérieux mais aussi paradoxal que cela puisse sembler une flamme, une chaleur, de la lumière…_

_Une espérance ?_

_Quelque chose d'infiniment bon._

_Quelque chose qui lui manquait atrocement._

_Oui, il s'était endormi et réveillé seul dans son lit._

_Encore une fois d'ailleurs…_

_Ses conquêtes d'un soir ne lui plaisaient plus, elles manquaient d'un petit il ne savait pas trop quoi. Et étrangement, ce "quelque chose" il le trouvait dans ses rêves d'un romantisme torride. Alors Gojyo se passait d'elles. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qui lui fallait._

_Aurait-il envie d'amour, lui, le métis ?_

_Peut-être, peut-être…_

_Pour l'instant il demeurait avec cette interrogation muette et avec le sentiment que son destin était déjà tout tracé. Que son rêve était important et qu'il provenait de loin, de très loin… D'un autre monde sûrement…_

SsOo°°oOsS

Elle était là devant son portable. Un de ses auteurs préférés venait de poster la fin de sa fic intitulée "En parfaite harmonie…"

Elle avait lu l'épilogue avec plaisir, comme d'habitude. Elle ne résistait pas au Gojyo/Hakkai. C'était un couple si beau, tellement plausible, si crédible…

Elle avait sourit en remarquant qu'elle était la première à laisser un commentaire pour ce chapitre.

« Ça va lui faire plaisir ! » Se dit la jeune fille.

SsOo°°oOsS

**Coucou Lucky Lucie ! C'est Sételle ! **(1)

**J'ai vraiment apprécié ce chapitre, dommage que ce soit la fin… J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir en lire davantage. Ça va me manquer ! Gojyo et Hakkai qui traversent toutes ces épreuves mais qui ne s'aiment que plus fort à la fin, c'est pour moi le plus beau des récits !**

**Le lime était bien, très joli, un peu "triste" mais très joli. J'aurai préféré un bon gros lemon mais bon… C'est très bien comme ça, ça te ressemble.**

**Je te félicite pour cette fic et ce chapitre et surtout je t'encourage à écrire de nouveau.**

**Gros bisous**

**Sételle**

SsOo°°oOsS

« Sételle… »

La jeune auteur, même si elle répugnait à se considérer comme tel, était bouleversée. Elle souriait timidement n'osant croire à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Ses yeux étaient légèrement humides et elle rougissait. Sételle lui avait laissé une review et une belle ! Dire qu'elle adorait chacun de ses écrits, qu'elle les connaissait pratiquement par cœur même…

Il est vrai que ça faisait un moment déjà qu'elles se connaissaient via leur fics respectives et messages, elles avaient même échangés leur adresse électronique et discutait de tout et de rien mais surtout de 58 sur MSN.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre chaleureusement à ce commentaire elle remarqua que Sételle était connectée.

« Autant lui répondre en direct sans passer par le site. » Pensa-t-elle.

SsOo°°oOsS

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit : **SALUT ! Mechiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Té zadorable !

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Oh Lucky Lucie ! T'as reçu ma review, toi !

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit : **Vouiiiiiii ! D'ailleurs je ne mérite pas ces compliments je t'assure ! Je suis toute rouge, je ne sais plus ou me mettre moi, après ça !

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** Arrêtes ! Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Faut qu't'aies un peu plus confiance en toi ma p'tite !

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit :** Je ne sais pas si je pourrai… Et puis…

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** Oui ?

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit :** JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE ! J'ai presque 20 ans et je mesure 1,76m !

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** Ola ! Tout ça ?! Je te voyais plus jeune, moi ! lol

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit :** Oui, j'avoue que je fais plutôt gamine…

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** Enfin…quoique tes écrits même s'ils paraissent simples à première vue on sent bien ta maturité dedans. C'est plus dans tes reviews qu'on peut t'imaginer avec quelques années de moins !

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit :** Ah c'est vrai que je m'infantilise un peu… C'est pas grave, ça ne gène personne. Et toi t'as quel âge ? J'ai jamais pensé à te le demander ! mdr

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Bientôt 17 ans : la fleur de l'âge !

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit :** J'ai adoré mes 17 ans, c'est la plus belle de toutes, crois moi… T'as presque 17 donc t'as commencé à écrire des fics à 14 ans ? Et des lemons en plus ?!

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** Ouaip ! °fière°

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit :** J'me sens toute naïve (et innocente) à côté… J'ai découverts le yaoi il y a tout juste un an… Mais comment tu fais pour tes lemons ? Ils sont… WAOUH ! (Moi, j'ai un mal fou à les écrire…)

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** 'Sont si bien ? En fait, ça vient tout seul, c'est mon esprit pervers qui s'exprime je crois ! lol

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit :** Bah… J'suis une perverse aussi et les idées ne me viennent pas aussi facilement…

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** Alors j'suis p't'être un cas ! mdr Au fait tu veux lire un de mes lemons que j'ai commencé ?

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit :** Bien sûr ! °Lucky Lucie aux anges°

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** Je te préviens c'est pas encore bien en place.

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit :** Pas grave si y'a le lemon, c'est le plus intéressant, non ?

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** lol Tu l'as dit !

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Bon j'y vais ! Le style est zarb aussi…

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit : **M'en fous ! °écoute super attentivement°

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Dans la petite maison à l'orée du bois on pouvait régulièrement entendre de curieux bruits. Des petits cris et des gémissements aussi, des sons de luttes violentes… Tout à chacun se serait dit que dans cette maison il se déroulait des évènements qu'on pourrait facilement qualifier de _louches_. Et à la vue de la fréquence de ces moments de pure guerre charnelle, les voisins s'il y en avait eu aurait déjà appelé depuis une éternité les forces de l'ordre pour mettre fin à ces combats quasiment quotidiens.

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** Mais à l'intérieur du mystérieux édifice qui abritaient de non moins mystérieuses créatures responsables d'ô combien mystérieuses plaintes, il n'y avait aucune tuerie ou drame digne des faits divers les plus atrocement sanglants.

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** Pas la moindre bataille ? Si… Mais elle était nettement plus inoffensive et hautement plus agréable que celle que la plupart des gens se serait imaginée. Gojyo était assis sur une chaise du salon, il était torse nu et son jean délavé était ouvert et légèrement baissé.

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit **: Gaaaah… °bave° J'adooooore Gojyo ! Bon je me tais, continue !

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Sur lui, se tenait un brun, à la peau d'ivoire et aux membres fins. Il portait des lunettes même si ces dernières étaient sur le point de tomber sous l'effet des mouvements de leur propriétaire.

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Hakkai, qui ne portait absolument rien à part sa légère chemise déboutonnée, ondulait fièrement et énergiquement des hanches, assis face au métis.

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** Gojyo ahanait sous l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Et il dit : « Hey beau brun, du calme ! Si tu continues comme ça on ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. » Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles il posa ses larges mains sur les reins de son amant, le forçant à ralentir le rythme.

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **L'ancien humain loin de calmer ses ardeurs glissa ses mains sur le torse de son vis-à-vis et malmena un tant soit peu ses tétons si réactifs. Il plongea aussi son visage dans son cou soufflant doucement dessus, embrassant et surtout embrasant la région si sensible à de telles attentions.

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit **: J'aime bien quand Hakkai est comme ça aussi ! mdr

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **« Hakkai... » Finit par murmurer dans un râle de plaisir le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Plus rien ne lui importait dorénavant. Que leur étreinte ne dure que le temps d'un souffle était loin dans son esprit. Il ne voyait plus qu'Hakkai. Sa peau diaphane qui rougissait fortement aux endroits clef, ses yeux verts si lubriques en cet instant, ses cheveux ébène qui bougeaient à sa cadence.

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Il n'entendait que le yokai. Son souffle erratique sous son lobe, ses gémissements si attrayants, le grincement rythmique de la chaise et du parquet sous la fougue de leurs mouvements. Car si le brun continuait à se déhancher furieusement le tabou bougeait lui aussi, amplifiant ainsi les mouvements de son amant.

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Il ne sentait que l'homme aux yeux verts. Sa peau moite et chaude contre la sienne toute aussi brûlante et humide. Sa respiration qui venait chatouiller la peau sensible de sa nuque ou de sa clavicule. Les battement frénétiques de son cœur sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement : preuve que leur ébat s'achèverait bientôt. Et puis bien sûr son étroitesse divinement excitante, cette chaleur, cette douceur… Il en mourait de bonheur !

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **« Hakkai ! » Dit le tabou les yeux flous et la voix affaiblie par ses sensations. « Gojyo dépêche-toi… Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore bien long… » Le brun ne pu finir sa phrase car son orgasme venait de le cueillir malgré tous ses efforts pour le retarder. Gojyo assuré de la jouissance de son amant se résolu lui aussi à se laissé emporter dans ce flot d'extase qu'il avait tenté de retenir.

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Avachis l'un contre l'autre et ruisselants de sueur les deux amants tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Au bout d'un assez long moment Gojyo toujours en Hakkai se leva portant dans ses bras le brun pas encore tout à fait remis. (2)

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Le rouquin se dirigeait droit vers leur chambre lorsque son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles et le fit perdre son équilibre. Heureusement le mur juste devant lui servit d'appui. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent : Hakkai adossé étroitement au mur les jambes fortement serrés autour de la taille du tabou, ses bras enserrant son cou et le métis un bras soutenant le corps de son amant et l'autre appuyé sur le mur.

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Gojyo sourit d'une manière on ne peut plus lubrique avant de s'installer un peu mieux entre les cuisses du brun, le pressant un peu plus entre la cloison et son corps puissant. Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis. « Tu vois bébé, quand on fait ça vite j'ai toujours envie de recommencer… »

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit **: Ca lui ressemble bien de dire ça...

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Et avant même que l'ancien humain n'ait pu répondre quelque chose sa voix mourut, son souffle happé par la sensation du sexe du métis qui bougeait délicieusement lentement en lui. Gojyo se permit alors de goûter à la chair tendre et pâle qui s'offrait à lui, ponctuant chacun de ses brusques vas et viens par une gentille morsure ou un suçon.

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **C'est ainsi que Gojyo les mena tous les deux encore une fois sur le fabuleux chemin du paradis. Mais cette fois-ci en prenant tout son temps, changeant souvent la cadence ainsi que la profondeur et l'angle de ses coups de boutoir pour rendre littéralement fou de plaisir son si bel amant.

**YAOI POWA !! dit :** Au moment de leur délivrance les jambes fuselée de l'ex-instituteur tremblèrent convulsivement et il mordit dans l'arrondi d'une épaule musclée. Gojyo n'en resta pas en reste et s'arqua en arrière en criant de ravissement. A bout de force tous les deux ils glissèrent. Gojyo en premier puis Hakkai qui s'assit sur ses cuisses toujours contre la cloison.

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **FINI ! Enfin pas continué...

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit : **°s'étouffe avec de l'air, souffre d'une grave hémorragie nasale, ainsi qu'une déshydratation causée par un écoulement de bave intensif et une élévation conséquente de sa température° Je suis pressée de lire la fic en entier ! C'était bien. (Comme d'hab.)

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Merci, contente que ça te plaise. Mais là il est tard et je dois filer. +

**Je suis bisho aux cheveux pourpres addict ! dit :** OK. a+ Bonne nuit ma Sételle.

**YAOI POWA !! dit : **Bonne nuit Lucky Lucie.

SsOo°°oOsS

_Hakkai se réveilla avec un sentiment étrange. Il se sentait mal mais pas triste, ni coupable… Il lui manquait quelque chose, un équilibre peut-être ?_

_Il désirait ardement un changement dans sa vie qui lui semblait d'un coup bien fade, si vide._

_Oui, ce matin il avait réalisé qu'il voulait donner un nouveau sens à son existance, qu'en lui un feu voulait brûler._

_Son sommeil avait été peuplé de curieuses visions. Une chaleur si présente mais pas suffocante, juste rassurante, prometteuse d'infinis délices…_

_Pendant la nuit il s'était sentit bien, complet, comblé même._

_Physiquement et sentimentalement._

_Il désirait donc un être à aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour._

_Hakkai réalisait avec stupeur que son repos de la nuit avait été rempli de rêves plus érotiques et torrides les uns que les autres._

_Mais d'où pouvait donc provenir de telles idées ? Une réponse toute faite lui vint à l'esprit : "D'un autre univers..." Cela semblait fou pourtant son instinct lui dictait de faire confiance à ces rêves venus d'ailleurs, si proches et en même temps si différents de sa réalité._

_Ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti au plus profond de lui c'était bien de l'amour. Mais depuis Kanan il n'avait jamais ressentit cela pour personne._

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_…_

À suivre…

* * *

(1) Les pseudos correspondent à d'autres personnages de mes mangas tels que Sévéya Labile. Cependant si Sételle fait bien partie de la même histoire que Sévéya, Lucky Lucie provient d'un tout autre univers. (C'était les explications inutiles de Seveya !)

(2) C'est possible marcher dans cette position pour le moins délicate ? Je ne crois pas mais bon… C'est de la fiction donc j'en profite !

Sévéya gênée : « C'était long… C'était… Bizarre… Je continue ou vous jugez cette fic ne sert à rien ? Vous pensez qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici ? Que je devrais la placer dans mes écrits originaux ? »

°porte qui s'ouvre°

Gojyo et Hakkai : « Comment ça on n'est qu'une "excuse" ? »

Sévéya confuse : « Bah…j'avais envie de mettre en scène deux univers dont le mien. Je sais que c'est égoïste et sûrement inintéressant mais je voulais voir ce que ça donnait. Et puis c'est l'occasion pour moi de montrer que le 58 peut changer des vies ! Et pas que les vôtres… »

Hakkai et Gojyo, sceptiques : « Hum… »

°bruit de pas suivi du bruit de la porte°

Sévéya oubliant complètement les deux bishos (qui d'ailleurs, cachés derrière la porte en profitent allègrement pour se…enfin vous voyez ?) : « Sinon je peux dire que cette fic sera probablement en quatre chapitres. »

Sévéya embarrassée : « Je sais que j'ai d'autres fics à chapitres à avancer mais comme j'avais fini ce chapitre je l'ai posté parce que je déteste tout écrire et poster petit à petit, ça fausse le jeu. Enfin moi je trouve ça plus drôle comme ça. Les reviews peuvent ainis me corriger et m'orienter. (Même si je reconnais que l'attente peut être franchement exaspérante quand l'auteur se fait désirer !) »

**TOUTES LES REVIEWS SONT LES BIENVENUES ! **(Mêmes les vives critiques… Je ne suis pas Lucky Lucie !)


End file.
